


I am here...

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock at his best...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am here...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day my lovelies!

 

He ran as fast as his feet would carry him. The cab ride would only make his mind fog. Street after street, he ran for his life. For both of theirs. He barreled through the front door as Ms. Hudson was wiping dust away from the fixtures.

"Where is she?"

"She's upstairs."

"Hamish?"

"Asleep now on my couch. I took him when she heard."

He left Ms. Hudson to her dusting as he raced up the stairs. The door was unlocked as he stepped into the flat.

"Molly?"

There was no answer. The living room was empty, and the kitchen as was their bathroom and Hamish's room. His heart almost burst from his chest when he saw the open window facing the alley. On the floor was her phone, open to a link that all of London saw. The speakers haunted his ears.

_**Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me?** _

He pried open the back of the phone and flung the battery on the couch. He also unplugged the telly and anything else that would have his voice pouring from the speakers.

"Think, Holmes. Think. Of course." He raced back to the bedroom and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Molly?"

The small restroom filled with her sniffles.

"Sherlock?"

He pulled the curtain away from the tub finding Molly against the wall with her hands hugging her knees. Had it been their son in her arms, then the life would have been squeezed out of him. Her face was red from her tears and he didn't know how to make her stop. She saw him kneel next to her. She wanted to reach out to him in some way but her arms shook while her jaw trembled.

Sherlock slid into the small tub with her. His long arms wrapped around her as he held her close to his chest. Molly sobbed into his chest as she curled into a ball.

"He's back," she sobbed. "How can we protect Hamish?"

"Don't worry about that Molly."

"He's going to come for us!"

She felt his wedding band caress her face as he brushed the hair away from her eyes.

"You are safe. Hamish is safe and no one will harm you. I am here, Molly."

He kissed the top of her head as they heard the patter of little feet.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Molly wiped her tears away as Hamish crashed into the side of the tub. "Found you!"

He climbed into the tub with his mother and father as he rolled inbetween them. "We got you mummy. Safe."

Molly kissed the top of his head. She looked up to Sherlock as a warm smile crossed his lips. He stroked Hamish's brown locks back, proud of his son's courage. He would protect them as he had always sworn to protect the ones he loved.

Morriarty could try but he would never touch his family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a picture I saw on FB. When I find out how to attach it, I'll put it up.


End file.
